One Promise
by nogigglingmajor
Summary: They'd made a promies, that no matter what happened between them, they would keep eachother safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** MGM, Stargate and everything else is not mine.

**AN:** Rather sad really, I've had this story for a while.

**One Promise**

It was a warm September morning when he appeared on her doorstep. He hadn't change much, maybe a little less hair and it was greyer than she remembered seeing it last time. That had been 5 years ago. She's changed too of course, more laugh-lines than she'd like and her hair had started to grow its first slivers of silver.

"We need to go." She understood; the world they had worked so hard to keep safe for everyone else was now no longer safe for them. She beckoned him inside and he followed her to the bedroom where she put on a backpack and lugged a suitcase out from under the bed.

"I'm not leaving it here." He picked it up; it was heavy. When he asked what was in it she shrugged and replied.

"Memories."

In hindsight Sam supposed she'd always knew this day would come. 5 years ago the Stargate Program had gone public and it had almost destroyed the team. Being together was hard, the weight of memories and events to heavy. Soon they drifted apart and as the world turned against them, it was better to stay alone. In honesty she didn't even know if Hammond was alive she'd never seen him since that fateful day.

"Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Already waiting." Sam found herself wondering what would have happened if the program hadn't of gone public. Would they all still be together? Would they still have drifted apart over the years? She hadn't talked to any of the team in years and she guessed it was the same for all of them. Looking at Jack she wondered where it had all gone wrong.

2 years had passed before Sam had packed the backpack and suitcase. Both were filled with every photo, every keepsake that was dear to here. There were some books, while those that couldn't come were stored on disc. She could build a computer anywhere. There were all her diaries, letters along with family history heirlooms. Not even Mark and his family had been completely safe; they were after all, related to her. She hadn't seen them for a while either. Sam didn't cry. She's spent too much time crying, so much that there was nothing left, only numbness and the loss of knowledge of how to cry.

There'd been fights in the following year, all of them angry at what had happened and trying to force their point of view. A lot of things had been said that couldn't be taken back, and it was the first time in her life that Sam had ever seen Teal'c storm out of a room. She didn't even know where he went, or where he was now. Daniel, naturally had tried to keep up communication, but when she stopped answering his calls he soon gave up. What would she say now, seeing them after all this time? Would the hate still be there?

As they pulled up at the mountain, the final piece fell into place. Long ago, after a tough mission and a bad argument the team had made a promise. That no matter what happened between them, no matter what the situation, that they would keep each other safe. Jack had kept that promise; it was him who had found them all. Sam and Jack walked to the back entrance, staying away from the mob of protestors. Still the question burned in Sam's mind; when had it gone so wrong? How had it got this bad?

Teal'c and Daniel were waiting in the gateroom when they arrived; there wasn't even an exchange of smiles. Sam wondered if it could ever be anything like it used to be between them all. But there would be time now, all the time they needed to repair their battered friendship. Hammond was nowhere to be seen, and suddenly she remembered Cassie. In order to keep her safe, she' cut off all contact and Cassie had disappeared. Where was she now? They couldn't leave her behind could they?

"Cassie's already gone, she's waiting for us." It was Daniel who spoke, and a gleam of hope rose, that perhaps things could be mended. As the gate dialled the 4 stared at each other, memorising the new faces, the changes that had occurred. No one looked back as they walked through. If they were to start anew, they needed to leave earth fully behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Alright, you've convinced me. There's going to be a few more chapters. Happy?

Stepping through the event horizon was like a breath of fresh air. A breath of fresh air with an unpleasant aftertaste, Sam thought as she opened her eyes on the other side. While exhilarating, it also brought back the sadness of past years.

"Sam!" Sam was immediately engulfed by the arms of Cassandra, and she hugged her back tightly. The young woman's hair now flowed down to her waist, gold streaks glinting the setting rays of the sun.

"Cassie, you've changed so much. It's so good to see you."

"You too, I love you Sam." Sam smiled for the first time in 5 years, nothing had changed here.

"I love you too Cassie, I always have." Standing with their arms around the other's waist, Sam surveyed the scene. The others had already started to set up camp, a small pile of bags to the side.

"Where did they…"

"Jack knew you'd be ready no matter when he came, you were the last to arrive."

"General Hammond?"

"He's dead. I think Jack was at the funeral. _Good, _Sam thought,_ at least one of us was there._

"It's like we're leaving him behind."

"He's not the only one." Sam looked back at her adoptive niece.

"Your mother…you can't visit her grave now."

"I can visit her anytime I like. She's right here Sam." The woman placed a hand over her heart. "I sort of glad she wasn't here to see this. But you guys are my family, I had to come." Cassie, had always talked about the importance of family, the girl had a lot of love. Sam snorted.

"Don't know much about 'family' anymore Cass."

The noise of hammers and tent pegs had stopped, but only now did the women notice the silence. Cassie turned.

"If we weren't still family, we wouldn't all be here. We kept the promise didn't we?" With that she walked to a folded tent and began setting it up. "You're sharing with me Sam." She hit the peg into the ground.

The next morning was chilly as the group ate their breakfast of MRE's in silence. The camp had already been packed up; a separation of 5 years didn't break a routine that had been set for 10. Sam wasn't the only one who had brought memories; everyone else seemed to have a heavy bag. She felt sorry for Teal'c, he'd lost two homes now and had the least possessions of everyone.

"We have 3 destinations to pass through, to cover our trail. After that…well we go where we want to go." Sam was only mildly surprised she didn't feel sad at that, only resigned. Of course they'd go their separate ways, why would it be any different now? She felt Cassie's hand tighten almost imperceptively on her arm; a silent communication being passed. They were together now, and together they would stay. Jack dialled the DHD.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I know these chapters are coming slowly, but that's just the way they are. The song is sung by Elton John, is from the movie "El Dorado" and is titled, 'Someday Out of the Blue.'

**Chapter 3:**

Even as the group arrived on the first planet, and followed Jack through the various villages and towns, it became clear that Jack had had this planned for a long, long time. Everywhere they went there was someone to see, something to get; food, utensils and often currency. Cassie and Sam talked, while little was said between the others. Often Cassie mingled in the group, but her frustration at their state was growing by the hour.

By midday they were on the second planet, in a busy market square in a lively town. Jack had used some of the currency he'd collected to buy them all lunch and they sat in the shade of a mud hut and ate. Across from them in the square an old beggar-man was playing a haunting tune on his version of a flute, a small begging bowl in front of him. Cassie swallowed the last of her rice and watched the man before coming to a decision.

"I've got an idea." She pulled the hair-tie from her hair, letting it fall to her hips, grabbed her bag and disappeared down the alley at the side of the hut. The others looked at each other in bewilderment before turning back to the alley. She soon reappeared, dressed in a long red, flowing skirt and flared top.

Watching her walk over to the beggar-man, the group was shocked as she began dancing to the music. It wasn't quiet belly dancing, but definitely something Egyptian. For the first time since they'd left the SGC, the team began to talk.

"I never knew she could dance like that." Sam nodded at Daniel's remark.

"Neither did I…she's good isn't she? Look, she's really focused." Indeed Cassie had gathered a small crowd now, and her eyes were shut. Her scarf now held many coins and the beggar-man was smiling up at her, transfixed, as was everyone else. The young children were even beginning to copy her movements.

"That's my girl." Jack murmured, and the others nodded in unison.

"The child has kept her spirit." While Teal'c held his head high, watching his adoptive niece, the others looked away, painfully aware of the hidden meaning behind his words.

After two hours Cassie stopped dancing to a round of applause, the group joining in. She bowed and then picking up her scarf, tipped the collection of coins into the begging bowl. The old man raised tear-filled eyes and smiled at her, gesturing with his hands that he could not speak, but could hear. Cassie in turn thanked him for the music and wished him well. The man continued to play, and some of the audience stayed to listen. On returning to the group, Daniel offered her the remainder of his meal.

"Figured all that dancing would make you hungry."

"Thanks Daniel."

As the days were shorter on this particular planet, the group camped the night on the outskirts of the town. There was more talk that night, mainly about Cassie's hidden talent.

"Where'd you learn all that Cass? You were amazing!" Daniel asked across the fire.

"While at uni, I took up instructional courses, and then began to teach for extra cash. I teach Mexican, Egyptian and Spanish." Sam looked at the woman with amazement.

"All this in Colorado?"

"Florida. That's where I was living." The mood darkened.

"You were in Florida?" Cassie nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I was in Florida Sam." Sam fell silent; she hadn't even known the girl had left the Springs, let alone the state. The again, the others probably hadn't either. Only Jack.

The night was warm and still as Cassie sat watching the sky. The others had gone to bed, but she couldn't sleep; tomorrow they would gate to the final destination.

_Some day out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Some day we can start again, some day soon_

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_The sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_Some day out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Some day we can start again, some day soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_We had it all and watched it slip away_

_Where are we now_

_Not where we want to be_

_Those hot afternoons_

_Still follow me_

_Some day out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Some day we would live again, some day soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_The sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_Some day out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Some day we would live again, some day soon_

_Some day out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Some day we can start again, some day soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I know it's been a while. I've just finished yr12 and all those who have gone before me will know what a chaos that last term is. Anywho, had a brain wave and have finished this. I'm working on about 3 other stories as well.

**Chapter 4:**

It was early morning when the group rose and ate breakfast, once again in silence. Cassie refused the food given to her and wouldn't talk to anyone, angry at the group's behaviour. They pulled down the campsite and sorted out their belongings, making sure each had their own and then stood in an uncomfortable silence near the DHD. Cassie smirked at the ironicness of it all; the group hadn't seen each other in five years, they were all supposedly angry at one another, yet none would move until Jack gave them the all clear.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Four shocked faces turned towards Cassie. "Well what's your problem? No one's holding you here, you all despise each other, what are you all waiting for?" Her voice had risen slightly and Jack was glaring at her. She looked at Sam but the older woman refused to meet her gaze.

"Nothing." Daniel heaved his bag and strode towards the DHD, hesitating over the symbols. Cassie smiled cruelly.

"What's the matter? Forgotten how to dial?'

"Cassandra!"

"Shut up Jack!" Jack was too shocked at the woman's behaviour to come back with a retort.

"You wouldn't have a _clue_." Daniel had turned on the young woman but she didn't flinch.

"I don't need to have one. How can you just leave? Did the past 10 years mean nothing to you people? How can you just walk away from all that?"

"You weren't there."

"I didn't have to fucking be there!" Hot tears were welling in her eyes. "Then again you wouldn't have noticed if I was would you? No, you all forgot about little Cassie, the little girl you promised a home to. You know mom had the right idea, anyone got a staff weapon?" Cassie was on the ground before she knew what had hit her and opened her eyes to see Teal'c holding an angry Daniel. Her cheek stung.

Cassie sat in shock, as did the rest of the group. No one had ever struck anyone else in his or her right mind, and no one had ever, _ever_ laid a hand on Cassie. Sam was sobbing and Daniel was staring at his hand like it was something alien.

"See what you've become? Monsters. So caught up in your own feelings that you forgot about everyone else, forgot about your friends, about your family. That's why Hammond died alone, that's why Sam forgot how to cry and that's why you hit me." The last was said in a whisper, the young woman feeling more betrayed than ever. "So go, leave. I'm not going to miss you." Teal'c slowly let Daniel go, and the younger man staggered back to the DHD.

One symbol, then the next; each was pressed with a slow deliberateness as Cassie watched and hoped that somehow, Daniel had heard her, that somehow she could bring the group back together. The first sign was the shaking of Daniel's hands has he hovered over the 5th symbol. There was a groan and he fell against the DHD, the sobs racking his body. No one moved, until Cassie turned and began walking away from the group, back towards the town.

"You're just going to leave? After all you said to him?" It was Sam. Cassie turned and caught her gaze.

"Yes, it's only a monster. It's not human." Sam stood stunned, disbelieving what the woman had just said. How could she just leave him? They never left anyone behind.

"Daniel? Daniel, it's ok, she didn't mean it…" Sam was sobbing as she tried to pull Daniel from the DHD and into her arms. Suddenly she realised the truth of Cassie's words, realised what they'd all become and it was too much. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The words were repeated over and over again as she stroked his face, desperately trying to calm him and make him look at her. Her efforts were in vain though and she pulled away, ramming her fists into the dirt. Two strong arms soon came around her and she struggled but Jack wouldn't let go.

"Carter! Carter stop it! Jesus I'm sorry Sam, I'm-" He suddenly pulled away from her and instinctively she knew what he was going to do. Her arm came from nowhere and Jack's gun went sailing across the ground. The pair sat staring at each other in silence, Jack as white as chalk. A crackle of high energy caught the pair's attention and they looked to where Teal'c had vaporized Jack's gun. The Jaffa's staff weapon fell to the ground and he sat heavily, staring at nothing.

Minutes – hours - passed, the four members sitting silently contemplating nothing and everything. After some time, Jack rose unsteadily to his feet, Sam against his side and together they lifted Daniel between them. Once they knew he could walk the three staggered towards the last member who gripped Jack's outstretched hand and joined them, arm in arm, as they headed for the seclusion of the nearby tree line. Once there they huddled until dusk, as they managed to calm themselves. Sam had cleaned the cuts on Daniel's face and put cream on his bruised knuckles, he in turn had cleaned her hands of the dirt. Meanwhile, Jack and Teal'c had gone back to the gate to collect everyone's belongings, and had returned as quickly as possible, suddenly not wanting to be parted from the group.

"It was my fault you got so angry, I'm sorry Teal'c." Sam's whispered words were the first since the incident at the dialling device. The group was sitting in a close circle, realising they had to talk about the past and begin the repair before they could go a find Cassie. Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement and Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck, hugging his arm tightly. Slowly, each in turn, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and Sam told their stories, each apologising when they felt necessary. Each apology was accepted, whether or not others believed it to be necessary. This was about healing for everyone. It would be years before the rifts were finally healed, but the beginning was welcome.

Night seemed to put no end to the busy town as the group wondered the streets in search of their niece. Peasants bustled about, jostling the group this way and that as they reached the square.

"She'll be with the beggar, I know she will." At Sam's words the group listened out for the haunting tune and at hearing none, Daniel began asking anyone who would stop and listen. Eventually they were directed down a poorer street of the town, where the beggar was playing to a small gathering of children. Cassie was there. Dancing as she had done the day before but stopped at the noise of their approach. The parties observed one another in the dark, neither noticing the children and beggar disappearing.

"Why are you here?" In the dim flicker of a nearby flame torch, Daniel could see a purple bruise developing on the woman's cheek and decided it was him who needed to bring her back. He stepped out.

"We promised you a home."

"I have no home." She was tying the scarf around her hair and slipped back into her shoes.

"We're your home and you know it. Please come back?"

"To what? You're all leaving, I'd rather be on my own than with only one of you." Sam interrupted.

"We're not going anywhere Cassie, not unless you're with us. There's truth to what you said but…you've got to understand. What we did to each other was…was very hurtful and I'm not sure whether we can ever fix it completely."

"But we're gonna try Cass. That means you too." Sam was grateful for Jack's input, not sure she could've kept her voice steady any longer. She had no idea how they were ever going to be what they had been, knew they couldn't. But if Cassie didn't return they had no hope at all.

"If we weren't still family, we wouldn't all be here. We kept the promise didn't we?" Everyone looked at Teal'c as he repeated the very words Cassie had said days earlier. The young woman eyed the group, trying to find the change that had occurred.

"Ok." She was immediately engulfed by Sam, who kissed her hair and cried, and finally the five of them made their way back to camp. They slept under the stars that night side-by-side with Sam and Cassie safe in the middle.

"Do you remember how I used to stroke your hair?" The older woman whispered, revelling in the knowledge that her niece, her girl, was back beside her. "You didn't like sleeping in a new place, and you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go until you were asleep. Teal'c found me and warned me that I was getting too attached to you. Never be afraid of that." Cassie was asleep.

The next morning was different from all the others. Breakfast, while not rowdy, was filled with quiet chatter as Cassie learned a little of what had happened in her family. She was sure she'd not been told everything, but knew in time she would come to understand, and that there were also things that she simply did not need to know.

"Well, now we've got to work out where to go. Five's a lot of people to find room for." Daniel's statement was met with a thoughtful silence until Jack cleared his throat.

"I…I know somewhere where we can go. I've had this planned for a long, long time, as you've probably guessed. Of course at the time, I never envision the situation would be…well what it is between us all. So I, I got a house; big enough for all of us and in a quiet place where we'd never be bothered. Admittedly it's no New York Apartment, a modern civilisation would be too risky for us –"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're together we'll be alright." Jack squeezed Sam's hand and they shared a small smile.

"Well, my job is ancient history, not modern so I think I'll fit in just fine." Daniel said around a mouthful of food. Cassie burst into giggles, the group looking at her strangely.

I'm not sure what was so funny; maybe it was then that I caught a glimpse of the old Daniel, maybe it was the smile that I'd seen pass between Sam and Jack, or maybe it was because for the first time since meeting up with them all I realised I'd forgotten about earth for a while, and that was surely a sign that I was healing, that maybe we could be the family of my memory.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cassandra Fraiser_


End file.
